The invention relates to footwear.
Shoes and boots are typically constructed with a permanent liner fixedly stitched within the interior to provide comfort and support.
In one conventional method for construction of a shoe or boot, an upper including an inner liner is pulled over a form, commonly known as a shoe last. While upon the last, the upper and inner liner are "wiped over" in overlying relationship onto an inner sole board and affixed thereto. An outsole and optional heel are then affixed to the outer surface of the inner sole board to complete the construction process.